


Let Me Wake You Up

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Murder Husbands without the Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes his husband fishing one (very early) sunday morning but Hannibal asks for 5 more minutes of sleep. Will knows how to persuade Hannibal to fully wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Wake You Up

**Author's Note:**

> What if Hannibal is in fact not an early riser and loves to sleep all sunday morning until noon ?

"Hannibal, wake up." 

It's been a while since Will didn't go fishing and let alone with Hannibal. It's been a really long time and how he misses it. Will is already awake since 4:30 in the morning, trying not to disturb Hannibal who's still deeply asleep beside him. It's now almost 5 in the morning and he simply can't contain his excitement anymore. 

Hannibal is sleeping on his side, facing Will. He doesn't even stir when he said his name.

"Hannibal," Will repeats, planting a kiss on Hannibal's right shoulder. "Time to wake up."

This time Hannibal moves a little, trying to lift his arm across Will's belly. Will intercepts his arm and takes his hand in his, kissing each knuckles.

"What time is it ?" He finally asks, eyes still closed. "I did not hear the alarm."

"I woke up a little bit before the alarm, figured you'd prefer me waking you instead," Will responds, releasing his hand and leaning on Hannibal, kissing his jaw then his neck. "It's barely past 5 in the morning." he continues, whispering in his husband's neck, lips brushing his pulse point.

Hannibal opens his eyes. Looks directly in Will's eyes and blinks slowly a few times. 

"We still have one hour left of rest. Since when exactly are you awake, Will ?" His voice is rough and thick from sleep. It reminds Will of how sometimes Hannibal's voice can be after an entire night of love making. He loves it.

"Not that long," He smiles.

"Then you can wait a little longer." It's all Hannibal says before he grabs the blanket and covers himself up once more.

"Oh, come on, Hannibal. You know I've been waiting for this for so long." He tries to place himself on top of Hannibal but Hannibal just buries his head in his pillow, blanket in hands in a vicious grip.

"Five more minutes." His lips curls a little.

"Who knew the famous Doctor Hannibal Lecter isn't an early riser ?" Will snorts.

But Hannibal doesn't move. Will watches Hannibal trying to reach unconsciousness again and sighs. He takes back the blanket from Hannibal's hands and succesflully straddle his thighs. Hannibal growls in defeat and rests himself on his elbows.

"Fine." Hannibal rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, chasing the remain of sleep he didn't have.

Will cups Hannibal's jaw and kisses him on the lips, a soft and warm kiss. Hannibal sighs during the kiss and bites Will's lower lip gently, deepens the kiss and bites his lip again with enough strength Will has to pull back.

"I suppose I deserved it." He smirks, catching a single drop of blood on his thumb.

"I believe you did." Hannibal answers, seizing Will's thumb between his teeth, sucking the blood off of his pad.

Will removes himself from Hannibal's thighs and Hannibal rises from the bed, heads to the bathroom, turns the shower on and simply enjoys the hot water on his skin. He lets himself fully wake up before starting to wash his hair. Five then ten minutes pass untill he hears Will opening the door of the shower behind him and quickly enters, not letting steams and warmth escape.

Hannibal turns to face Will but Will pushes him face-first into the wall. One hand pinned on the wall and the other firmly pinned on the small of his back.

"Will, what are you-" He says. It surprises him how breathless he sounds.

"That was for my bottom lip," he responds, "And, that-" he continues, grabbing Hannibal's half-hard cock in his hand, abandoning one of Hannibal's. "-is because of me depraving you of your only morning of sleep you can have of the week."

Hannibal's moan escapes him. Will places a knee between Hannibal's leg and Hannibal obeys. He can feel Will being already hard when he moves to situate himself between Hannibal's buttocks. 

Hannibal faces the wall, forehead flat on of the tiled wall. He swallows a moan as Will starts to stroke him while pressing his own cock of all his length deeper. He jerks his thights open wider when Will strokes him faster, tightening his grip around Hannibal now leaking cock. Will buries himself completely in the curve of Hannibal's ass, head poking at the small of his back each times Will moves.

Will groans against the base of Hannibal's neck when Hannibal places his free hand between his back and Will's groin, catches Will's cock when he tilts his hips backwards and presses Will's length even harder between himself. Will strokes Hannibal in tandem with each thrusts he gives to Hannibal's ass. 

After a few minutes, Will comes between Hannibal's ass cheeks, cockhead against his hole and grabs Hannibal's firmly in his hand for not letting him come right now. He pulls Hannibal away from the wall and kneels in front of him, cock still held tight in his hand.

Will releases him from his hand and places his mouth on him instead. Lips closed on the head, tongue teasing the slit.

"Will-" Hannibal moans loudly.

Will sucks him fast and hard in his wet mouth. The hot water still running and forgotten behind them. Hannibal places a hand in Will's curls, his grip firm, following the movements of Will's head between his legs. Hannibal's moans are louder and closer everytime. 

He pushes his hips a bit too hard unintentionally in Will's mouth and Will places his hands on the tiled wall on each sides of Hannibal's hips. Will tilts his head to look at Hannibal in the eyes, he can feel his cock against the back of his throat. Will gives a tiny nod, a silent acceptation. Hannibal hands are immediatly crushing on him, grabbing his wet curls tightly.

Hannibal fucks himself in Will's mouth, panting and eyes closed.

Will observes silently a very vocal Hannibal. He takes great pleasure watching his husband from beneath his eyelashes, taking what he needs from him. He allows Hannibal a few more thrusts before pinning his hips against the wall, trying to calm Hannibal down. Will can sense Hannibal's cock pulsing on his tongue, he knows Hannibal is on the very edge of release so he withdraws himself from Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal open his eyes, wondering and mourning the loss. Will strokes again Hannibal's cock with his hand once, twice and opens his mouth, strokes him one last time before Hannibal comes all over his jaw and on his lips. Orgasm hitting him violently. They groan in sync, watching the other straight in the eyes. 

Will licks him clean, mouth wide open sucking him like a lollipop. He feels Hannibal's knees trembling and he wonders how he is still up on his legs after this. Will's tongue is tracing the now sensitive head, passing slowly on the slit, collecting the last remain of Hannibal's come. He does it once, twice, thrice, holding Hannibal's gaze and swallows. He finally closes his mouth, lips touching the head. Will gives Hannibal's softening cock a brief kiss before releasing him and pushing himself up on his feet.

Will faces Hannibal. His breathing isn't regular and Will can hear every puffs of air from Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal doesn't even blink, he stands still, maroon eyes scrutinizing every parts of Will's face. Will knows he is admiring how he has marked his face. Will brings the back of his hand to wipe the drops of come on his face but Hannibal is faster and catches his hand. He kisses and licks his jaw, his chin, doesn't miss a single drop on his face before finally tasting himself on Will's lips. One hand on the back of his head, bringing him even closer, lips cruching against lips. He forces himself in Will's mouth, battle of tongues and teeth. The kiss is fierce and powerful. Will's wound reopens and Hannibal can taste come and blood dancing on his tongue.

Hannibal swallows a moan from Will and they break the kiss, gasping for air, breathless.

Hannibal wraps his hands on Will's waist and his head finds Will's shoulder, nose brushing against his neck.

Will bring them under the hot spray of water, rubs one hand to soothe Hannibal's aching back.

"I should have taken you fishing sooner, my dear Will." Hannibal says, motionless and boneless under Will's soft touches.

"You certainly should have, my love." He smiles against Hannibal's temple.


End file.
